Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detecting aspects of controlling a terminal device based on features of a detected motion of the terminal device
Description of Related Art
Terminal devices such as smartphones and tablet devices may include a touch panel screen such that a user may perform touch operations on a displayed interface. For example, the user may touch the operating surface of the touch panel screen with his/her finger to perform an input operation.
In recent years, in an effort to provide more information to the user, display screens in terminal devices have grown larger in size. However, the increasing screen size causes difficulty when a user wishes to perform a touch operation using a single hand (i.e., the hand holding the terminal device). In particular, a touch operation using a finger on a single hand that is holding the terminal device becomes difficult because the user's fingers cannot reach all areas of the touch panel display surface. For example, a user holding a bottom right corner of the terminal device cannot reach the upper left corner of the device in order to perform a touch operation. As a result, users are precluded from performing single-handed touch operations on terminal devices with large touch panel display screens, thereby requiring the user to operate the touch panel device using both hands and/or requiring the user to place the terminal device on a resting surface such as a table while performing the touch operation.